Potpourri
by Aenlic
Summary: [1fandom, 1sentence] Onslaught of fifty lines with regards to different characters, pairings and situations. [o2: Axel and Roxas, Roxas and Axel for 1sentence]
1. General Fandom

**potpourri; _general fandom_**

**Notes:** Written for the 1fandom challenge. Prepare for an onslaught of fifty lines with different characters, pairings and situations.

* * *

**x.o1 Mortal**The world was separated into three - the darkness, the light, and the inbetween; the Heartless linger in the shadows, the Nobodies stand in Nothing to watch over the those in the light; the mortals who have what the Nobodies will never gain. 

**x.o2 Broken**  
Naminé remembers the time when Larxene had came into the room in a fit of anger and left after destroying the witch's precious pencils, and it is these broken shreds she clutches to herself as she runs towards Sora, the knowledge of what she must do against the Organization in her mind.

**x.o3 Vanish**  
It is from the shadows that Axel watches, watches as Roxas slowly vanishes away into the light - a place he knows he'll never be able to touch.

**x.o4 Rain**  
Axel does not enjoy playing with water, but it gives him great desire to see the rain fall hard against the window; he only has to close his eyes before he can imagine that each tiny droplet is a enemy that dies before it can reach him.

**x.o5 Ocean**  
She spends much of her freetime, staring into the ocean; Kairi smiles to herself because she knows he'll be back - he _had_ promised to.

**x.o6 Tense**  
The pain is too much, even for Roxas to bear and he tenses up; under the skilful fingers, soft murmurings and confessions of love, he eventually relaxes into the Axel's embrace.

**x.o7 Soon**  
Soon provides no solace to the heart of the waiting; Aladdin spends his nights staring into the stars, wondering if his princess is safe, wondering if he'll ever see her again.

**x.o8 Why**  
Riku knows who, what, why and when, but when he gazes into mesmerizing blue eyes, he finds himself unable comprehend the fact that he'll never be able to answer Sora from the bottom of his heart.

**x. o9 Winter**  
She does not like winter, the way the sky seems to fall down on them all; Kairi fears the day the world is doomed, but when Sora smiles up at her, having fallen from a snowball that Riku had thrown, she knows that as long as Sora remains by her side, she will always be safe.

**x. 10 Fallen**  
They might have been angels once - beautiful angels with abilities beyond comprehension, but all it had taken was the loss of a heart and an 'x' to make them fall.

**x.11 Storm**  
Raging storms battled inside his heart as Riku ran - ran as fast as his legs could take him, all the while thinking of a grin he'd thought he would never see again.

**x.12 Door**  
Door to Darkness and Door to Light - but never a door that will lead into her heart; she doesn't have one, you see.

**x.13 Flash**  
They say memories of your life flash before your eyes seconds before you die, but all Axel can see are the blue eyes of a Nobody who had always been a Somebody to him.

**x.14 Wait**  
No matter how far you are, please know that I'll always be right here waiting for you.

**x.15 Shrine**  
The candle flame burning inside a house in the Third District is the shrine that leads the homeless to a shelter, and the Heartless to a heart.

**x.16 Black**  
They were children, little lambs who knew nothing of darkness until it reached their doorstep and swallowed them up.

**x.17 Lost**  
And yet, after falling into darkness - you found a way back didn't you?

**x.18 Cell**  
Her room, the castle - her entire life - it was all a prison she couldn't escape from.

**x.19 Villain**  
The world was a stage, and there was always a need for a hero and a villain; Sephiroth knew Cloud was destined for the first and he resigned himself to his fate to play the latter.

**x.20 Road**  
The path that stretched out in front of them was a hard one, but Sora barely cared - as long as he could find them, it would always be alright.

**x.21 Weep**  
Relief flooded his senses, and tears stung his eyes - he had found him at last.

**x.22 Blind**  
He whose eyes are covered are not necessary sightless and Mickey realises this only as he nods to Riku before heading down a different path.

**x.23 Pact**  
He remembers a promise made long time ago about fighting monsters together, and it is at this Riku grins at when he charges forward with Sora behind him.

**x.24 Flight**  
Roxas watched as the birds took to the sky and wondered if, one day, he would be just as free as they were.

**x.25 Hard**  
Aerith gladly volunteered to prepare the food after they all learnt just how undercooked Cid's food were.

**x.26 War**  
Heartless and Nobodies, though once one, now fight against the beings that were once part of themselves.

**x.27 Deed**  
The three faeries disappeared once the deed was done, and silently decided together to find themselves another victim to bug.

**x.28 Unknown**  
She had been a small child, orphaned, having lost her parents to the Heartless, and he had been the strange man who had welcomed her into a world where she could be herself; Larxene had never known why.

**x.29 Deep**  
Marluxia learnt never to call any of Larxene's books 'too deep for normal people' ever since the latter had accidentally destroyed his flowers by calling upon a thunderstorm that she called 'too good for plants'.

**x.30 Sudden**  
When she ran into his arms, Sora was shocked for one split second, but he slowly wrapped his arms around Kairi's back, holding her close to him.

**x.31 Dread**  
Something told Kairi something was wrong the moment she saw the red-haired cloaked man appear alongside weird white creatures - almost as if her heart was trying to warn her, she turned back and saw a faint image of a blond girl against a dark portal beckoning and so she ran.

**x.32 Burn**  
He had never seen the need for paper dolls, but that didn't stop Axel from making a few of the teen he'd thought he would never see again and burn them out of anger, of rage - wishing, somehow, he would find him again.

**x.33 Clock**  
As soon as the clock rang, Roxas jumped out of bed and headed for the usual spot, unaware of how three watching pairs of eyes were now joined by a fourth green pair.

**x.34 Words**  
A picture is worth a thousand words, Naminé knows and lives by this, hoping, someday, the images she draws of Roxas and Sora will fulfil.

**x.35 Fast**  
"Carpet, slooooow down just a lit -- Wait, where's Donald?"

**x.36 Three**  
The next time Riku takes another paopu from the tree; the fruit is divided, not into two, but into three equal pieces.

**x.37 Place**  
And we're here, in a place far from home, but I know, someday, somewhere, we'll go back to our childhood days again.

**x.38 Irony**  
Sora was the Keyblade Wielder, the one who could lock the keyholes, and unlock the doors - but he found himself stuck in the toilet when a lock wouldn't work.

**x.39 Sky**  
Sometimes, when she looks to the sky, Aerith smiles as she thinks back to the memories she once shared with him, and knows, somewhere deep inside her, that he'll be back, like he promised.

**x.40 Closet**  
"You guys have no style," Number XIII remarks as he stares at the dress code of the Organization.

**x.41 Real**  
It didn't matter if they were Nobodies - they were still real, they could feel, and that was all Axel thought of as he pressed his body up against Roxas' own.

**x.42 Fair**  
_Really,_ the mirror said, _Maleficent should have known better than to ask who the fairest one of all was._

**x.43 Knot**  
They had never tasted the fruit before this, but somehow, as Sora and Riku took a further bite into the fruit, each felt as though a thread had tightened around their fingers - connecting their futures together, forever.

**x.44 Low**  
As he handed the munny for his purchases over, Sora added a mental note to thank Kairi and her bargaining skills the moment he found her.

**x.45 Well**  
Naminé's last sketch had been one of Sora, surrounded by all the people he had gathered around his heart - and with a small jolt, Kairi smiled as she noticed the faint images of the Nobodies standing at the very back, their fingers intertwined.

**x.46 Token**  
The star charm he held in his fingers was one to be treasured, and Sora knew, as long as held on to it - he would never forget her; Naminé.

**x.47 Ugly**  
Marluxia's response to Axel's criticism of the hideous flytrap was that it ate annoying insects that would have otherwise destroyed the other prettier blossoms.

**x.48 Lure**  
There were promises of better days and brighter futures, but some of them never had a choice the moment they glanced into Xenmas' eyes.

**x.49 Drink**  
Riku caught the potion thrown his way and as Sora dashed past him and towards the enemy, he savoured every last drop of it.

**x.50 Dust**  
Riku had barely known the man, but when he saw how Ansem became nothing but dust, sacrificing his life as his heart had beckoned him, the teen could only watch as his heart twisted horribly inside him and he found himself regretting how he never had the chance to hold a proper conversation with the Wise.**  
**


	2. Axel x Roxas

**potpourri; _axel x roxas_**

**Notes:** Written for the 1sentence challenge with regards to the pairing **Axel x Roxas**. Implied RoxasNaminé, SoraRoxas/SoraRoxas at times. Many, many AUs up ahead, beware.

AU o1: Based on Airgear, Sora is the 'Wind King', and Axel the 'Flame King'; Roxas is self-appointed guardian of Sora. For those not in the Air Gear fandom, just know that you're 'supposed' to gather all the Kings (or at least the title and gear, which can pass on from person to person) on your team so you can aim to create the 'Sky King'. But there are many different teams! Or, something like that. 

AU o2: Characters thrown into our world. There, Larxene is Roxas' step-sister and aims to torture Axel until Roxas and Axel get together and even after.

AU o3: Axel and Roxas are in the mafia; Roxas is the double agent inside there as he actually works for the police. Roxas' codename is XIII and Axel is VIII; XIII always works hooded, so no one knows what he looks like - not even Axel. Unfortunately for Axel, he and Roxas became friendly, and then Axel left because stuff happened. They meet again, but...

AU 04: In a world where magic exists, there's a place cornered off by the government and the Organisation exists within. Roxas betrayed the Organisation and they throw him away after erasing his memory; Axel tries to follow the same happens to him.

* * *

**  
#01 - Motion**  
Axel usually spent meetings trying to plan out new and interesting things to do, but he sat up for a moment when Xenmas motioned for XIII to enter the room. 

**#02 - Cool**  
"I'm cool, yeah," Demyx crowed, pleased with Roxas' unintentional compliment, but Roxas had eyes only on Axel.

**#03 - Young**  
"You're young," Axel whispered; Roxas smiled bitterly, "But I'm still one of you."

**#04 - Last**  
He stood on the balcony of the castle, watching the last of the stars fade away; the only one remaining inside the castle, VIII wondered if XIII was worth it.

**#05 - Wrong**  
As he lay dying, Axel realised how wrong he was to assume that Roxas had never loved him; the fallen tear was proof of that.

**#06 - Gentle**  
The flames licking his skin felt just like the gentle soothing waves that swallowed him all summer on the beach - drowsily, Roxas wondered if he was to die.

**#07 - One**  
The one with the potential to become Sky King was one in a million, but Roxas was, to Axel, one in infinity.

**#08 - Thousand**  
A picture's worth a thousand words; the sketch of Roxas and Axel together, Naminé knows, is worth so much more.

**#09 - King**  
"I don't care if he's a fucking king," Roxas muttered, "as long as he stands in Sora's way - I'll kill him."

**#10 - Learn**  
"It's Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized, kiddo?" Axel asks; Roxas replies, "Say what again?"

**#11 - Blur**  
In almost no time, Axel became nothing but a blurred target; Roxas, left behind, gritted his teeth as he tried to catch up.

**#12 - Wait**  
Axel's lips move: _wait for me _- but Roxas is already too far gone to see.

**#13 - Change**  
Roxas know he can either kill Axel, or persuade the other to change; he resigns himself to the former because he knows Axel is impossible.

**#14 - Command**  
He knows it's a command, he knows it's an order - but looking into darkened blue eyes, Axel chooses hell and lets his pride fall.

**#15 - Hold**  
Roxas holds in his arms the lithe body of a blond girl who shares his existence; he holds inside his heart the image of a red-haired man he was sure he could never meet again.

**#16 - Need**  
Even though XIII needed to deal away with VIII quickly, Roxas knew he needed Axel by his side.

**#17 - Vision**  
He peers into the simulation quietly, and watches his target runs about - inwardly, Axel wishes he was there beside Roxas.

**#18 - Attention**  
"You're flashy," Roxas remarks distastefully; Axel snorts, "You're the one with two keyblades, idiot."  
**  
#19 - Soul**  
Oh, Demyx mumbles to Axel, there's nothing special about him; IX smiles suddenly as he remarks, but he has the kind of eyes who'll see right through to your soul.

**#20 - Picture**  
Naminé smiles softly to herself as she gazes upon the image of two best friends standing together.

**#21 - Fool**  
"I'm a fool," Axel whispered to no one, "I'm a fool for thinking I could love you."

**#22 - Mad**  
Axel's flames are red, slightly tinted blue; Roxas smiles bitterly because he knows Axel means to kill him.

**#23 - Child**  
"I'm not a child," XIII retorted, as VIII said, "Prove it to me."

**#24 - Now**  
Axel couldn't care less about the future, because now was fine as long as Roxas remained.

**#25 - Shadow**  
He's only a shadow, so Roxas never understands why a king would end up falling in love with him.

**#26 - Goodbye**  
Axel never said goodbye, because he knew, somehow, they would meet again.

**#27 - Hide**  
As they ducked around the corner, Roxas breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the angry mob run past their little hiding place.

**#28 - Fortune**  
Naminé takes the paper offered and quietly reads to Roxas, "You'll fall in love with a red-haired man. Signed, Fortune-Teller Axel."

**#29 - Safe**  
Before he met Axel, Roxas was satisfied with everything as long as Sora was safe.

**#30 - Ghost**  
Roxas compares the Nobodies to ghosts, and Axel finds himself burning the midnight oil to search for the evidence he needed to say that ghosts existed.

**#31 - Book**  
By chance, Sora wanders upon an photo album and finds himself smiling at the stilled frames of two males, more than friends, spending time together.

**#32 - Eye**  
They stared eye to eye - a shocked VIII and an unmasked XIII - until Axel whispered, "Roxas?" in disbelief, and watched quietly as Roxas turned and ran away.

**#33 - Never**  
Maybe it was the way he laughed, or the way he talked; Axel could never, ever, for the life of him, figure out what made Roxas so special to him.

**#34 - Sing**  
He gaped openly at the computer screen, when the digital version of himself appeared to be singing what he knew was a familiar love song; Roxas, embarrassed, swore never to touch alcohol again in Axel's presence.

**#35 - Sudden**  
"If I was a killer," Axel starts suddenly, than stops, shakes his head and shrugs; Roxas laughs on the outside, and inwardly wonders what Axel would think of him if he knew Roxas had murdered.

**#36 - Stop**  
Roxas cried for Axel to stop, but Axel, ashamed, kept running and feared if Roxas were ever to find his bloodied hands.

**#37 - Time**  
Time stopped the moment they first kissed, and the moment Roxas plunged the blade into Axel's heart.

**#38 - Wash**  
He dips in his hand into the basin of water and watches the blood wash away - he wonders if letting go of Roxas would be as easy as this, but thinks otherwise.

**#39 - Torn**  
Roxas had thought that nothing could ever make him feel like the time he'd left his friends behind, until Axel died and vanished forever; it was that day that Roxas finally found his heart - shredded.

**#40 - History**  
They had their past, they had their scars; when they were together, they could - at the very least - forget.

**#41 - Power**  
"I can read your mind," Axel swears; Roxas asks, "What?" and he ends up asking it again after Axel kisses him.

**#42 - Bother**  
"I'd hate to be a bother," Roxas whispers, and Axel, gathering his courage, tugs the boy into a hug and murmurs, "You're not."

**#43 - God**  
Before, Axel had believed in God; now, he believed in Roxas alone.

**#44 - Wall**  
Shoved up against the wall, Roxas could only moan as Axel's hands wandered everywhere.

**#45 - Naked**  
"One writhing and naked Roxas please," Axel orders, a hint of a smirk tugging at the sides of his lips as Roxas flushes.

**#46 - Drive**  
Larxene smiles easily as she slips the photo of Roxas dressed in maid's dress into the donation box; the charity finds a cheque in their postbox the next day from a certain Mister Axel, asking for that image back.

**#47 - Harm**  
Get him back or kill him; Axel sighs inwardly as he lifts his chakram to fight, knowing there was no way in hell he could bring himself to harm Roxas.

**#48 - Precious**  
All that remained of Axel's memories was but a single name; Roxas.

**#49 - Hunger**  
At times, Roxas hated sex because he feared the predatory look on Axel's face - he was tempted to believe the other was going to gobble him up.

**#50 - Believe**  
When Demyx told Axel to believe in Roxas, Axel only said: "He's not coming back."


End file.
